1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing machine that performs a spin-drying operation and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus that separates contaminants from laundry by applying energy, such as impact, to the laundry. Based on how energy is applied to the laundry, the washing machine may be classified as a pulsator washing machine, an agitator washing machine, or a drum washing machine. The pulsator washing machine performs washing using force imparted to water by rotating a disc-shaped pulsator. The agitator washing machine performs washing by rotating a blade-shaped agitator protruding upward from the center of a rotary tub in alternating directions. The drum washing machine washes laundry by dropping the laundry through the rotation of a drum such that impact is applied to the laundry.
The washing machine performs a washing operation to wash laundry with detergent-dissolved water, a soak rinsing operation to rinse the laundry with clean water, and a spin-drying operation to remove water from the laundry.
Upon completion of a washing operation or a rinsing operation, the washing machine performs drainage to discharge water from a rotary tub to the outside and rotates the rotary tub to perform a spin-drying operation. However, if a large number of bubbles are generated during the washing or rinsing operation, the bubbles are introduced into a space defined between the rotary tub and a water tub during the spin-drying operation, with the result that the rotation of the rotary tub is obstructed. Consequently, the rotational velocity of the rotary tub does not reach a spin-drying velocity, and therefore, it may not be possible to sufficiently spin-dry laundry, or the rotation of the rotary tub is stopped during the spin-drying.
Also, when the water present in the rotary tub and the water contained in the laundry are not discharged through a drainage port by the spin-drying rotation of the rotary tub during the spin-drying operation but is placed between the rotary tub and the water tub of the washing machine by a centrifugal force, or when water separated from the laundry is not discharged but is placed between the rotary tub and the water tub due to the clogging of the drainage port or the breakdown of a drainage valve, not only is a washing motor overloaded but also overcurrent is generated by the water placed between the rotary tub and the water tub of the washing machine, with the result that the washing motor burns out, and the washing machine breaks.